


The Feeling Is Mutual

by paperwar



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishimura in a rare moment of seriousness. Kitamoto comes along at just the right time.</p><p>Spoilers for chapters 55 and 56.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling Is Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sententiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sententiae/gifts).



> Written for [](http://eastasianfandomgiftbag.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**eastasianfandomgiftbag**](http://eastasianfandomgiftbag.dreamwidth.org/).

"For all the money we've spent helping you study for this exam -- " A sharp sound like a slap, then. Nishimura knew it wasn't really a slap, just his mother slamming the latest exam guide down on the table while glaring at his brother. His breath huffed out of him in a disappointed, but not particularly surprised, sigh. Taking his hand off the front door, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to the street. By the time he was on the sidewalk, his trademark grin was on his face. He figured no one would notice if it was a little more forced than usual.

He'd go to the convenience store for a little while. Things should be calmer by the time he got back.

He'd better walk really slowly.

So he did. It was tricky to do while keeping that light-hearted expression plastered on; the trudge and the smile didn't want to exist in the same space together.

There wasn't anyone around to see, so he let the false cheerfulness drop. His feet felt heavier with every step.

Rain came pelting down: one moment the street was dry, the next it was dark and slippery. He turtled his neck up to try to stop the drops getting down his collar, even as he knew it wouldn't really help.

"Hey! Nishimura!"

Startled, he whipped his head up, preparing a bright, easy smile.

It was Kitamoto. "Where are you going?" He held an umbrella, a big one. Of course. "It's almost dinnertime, isn't it?"

"I just needed to get something first," Nishimura muttered. His lips wavered and he tried to keep them locked into place.

Kitamoto, stepping to cover Nishimura with the umbrella, said, "Are you going to the convenience store? I'll walk with you. It's really coming down." He lifted a bag in one hand. "I just came from the supermarket. Mana forgot some stuff for dinner."

Nishimura grunted an acknowledgment and they set off. Kitamoto was walking too quickly, though. Twenty minutes had to pass, at least, before Nishimura went home. Thirty would be even better; there'd be time for his mother and his brother to finish their blow-up, and time for them to stalk off and simmer down slightly. He hoped it was his mother he saw first. She would be slumped into resigned quiet irritation, whereas his brother would be likely to give Nishimura a punch in the shoulder.

Nishimura tried slowing the pace. Kitamoto kept having to stop and backtrack in order to hold the umbrella over both of them. "I just need to tie my shoe," Nishimura mumbled, and made some pretense of playing with his laces, though they were solidly tied and Kitamoto probably noticed.

"What's wrong?" Kitamoto asked. Oh yes, he noticed.

"Ah, nothing!" Nishimura said, leaping to his feet. He was a little too quick about it and stumbled as one foot rolled a little. Grimacing, he said, "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Kitamoto said, looking closely at him.

Nishimura forced his face into an expression that was at least not completely miserable. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go." He took a few steps forward. This time he got wet because Kitamoto was the one who stayed behind.

A moment passed before Kitamoto took a step forward, putting the umbrella over him again. They walked in silence, at a more measured speed, to the convenience store. It was only after paying for a drink that Nishimura remembered he'd told Kitamoto he needed to get something before dinner. One small bottle of juice probably wasn't very convincing.

"Do you want to come for dinner?" Kitamoto said, as they stood just inside the automatic doors of the store, peering out at the rain. He hoisted the plastic bag he was carrying. "Honestly, Mana had me buy so much stuff, I'm sure there will be plenty." He took a deep breath. "And my dad seems to be feeling good today. You've... you've never met my family, right, Nishimura?"

Nishimura looked carefully into Kitamoto's face. "That's right," he said.

"My sister's very cheerful," Kitamoto said. "I think you'll like her." He paused a moment. "And maybe you'll feel okay going home afterwards."

Nishimura's head jerked back. "What do you mean?"

Kitamoto sighed. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. But come for dinner anyway, will you?" He looked away, twisting the handles of the bag between his fingers.

If nothing else, it meant less time tiptoeing around Nishimura's own family at home. Besides, he'd seen the lunches Mana made. Dinner would probably taste a lot better than at his own house too. "Okay," Nishimura shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

They smiled at each other before each turned away with an embarrassed chuckle. Nishimura felt like a secret had been shared, something whispered so low no one but them could hear it. He wasn't sure what had happened, but it made him feel a little better as they carried on down the street.


End file.
